My Little Lamb
by totalphangirl
Summary: Sweeney Todd with a happier ending. Anthony delivers Johanna on time and she and Sweeney had some daddy-daughter bonding time. the only problem is the sticky situation with Judge Turpin... I think Sweeney should have planned that better! quite fluffy but with some really gruesome moments. Rated T for some swearing and graphic-ness. One shot. Enjoy! :)


**Ok, so just a foreword: this version of Sweeney Todd is not the same as the original. Lots of things have changed like: the Beadle never comes for a 'shave', Toby never gets locked in the Bake House and the beggar woman just doesn't exist in this version! I will probably get comments asking about certain characters. I'm just gonna say go with the flow.**

**Also, if you think the idea of Sweeney Todd being a loving father figure with ruin your life then just… don't read this, OK?**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd unfortunately. **

Sweeney paced the floor restlessly, watching as black smoke was coughed from the throats of chimneys. The sky was stained red, a merging between night and day, and dark hooded figures made their way across the cobbled streets of London. He bit his lip, praying that Anthony had taken care of his girl. What if they hadn't made it out of the asylum alive? What if Judge Turpin had found them again? What if Anthony didn't bring her to the shop straight away? He was once a boy as young and foolish as Anthony and he knew all too well how harmful foolishness could be. Awful thoughts raced through his mind like rats running in circles. As the day passed by his black eyes he observed it with a grimace. When he had Johanna back in his arms he would take her away from this hell-hole. They would be a family again; they could live by the sea where the fresh cool air could whip the smell of shit and rotting flesh from their nostrils. Johanna would be free there. She would need never fear the dark. Yes, Sweeney would allow her to run along the beach with her loose yellow hair until couler found her cheeks and a grin found her lips. They would be happy together… but first he must have his revenge.

All of a sudden there were great clumsy footsteps on the stairs. Sweeney rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that the oaf of a sailor was there again. As he'd predicted, Anthony came charging through the door with a clatter that made Sweeney wince. 'MR. TODD!' he bellowed, tugging another young boy along behind him. Todd sighed heavily.

'Yes Anthony, I'm right here you don't have to… where's Johanna?' he asked suddenly, his voice low and his eyes streaked with concern. Anthony paused, catching his breath.

'Here,' he announced, slowly steering the young boy forwards. Sweeney frowned.

'But he's a-' Anthony lifted the cap anchored on Johanna's head and waterfalls of yellow hair tumbled over her shoulders. She ducked her head bashfully as Sweeney watched in awe. His dark eyes flitted across her body. She somehow still managed to look elegant even wearing a shabby brown coat. Here she was, the daughter he had awaited for so long, standing in front of him… It was too much to take in. Anthony gripped her by the shoulders and suddenly spun her round to face him.

'Mr. Todd will take care of you… I'll return with the couch in less than half an hour.' Anthony dove his face towards Johanna's and pressed his lips against hers whilst Sweeney wrinkled his nose. 'Don't worry, soon we'll be free!' Anthony charged down the stairs, leaving a fragile Johanna stranded. She stared longingly at the door before turning on her heel to face her father. Sweeney was so taken aback that he didn't even speak, he simply stared. Her eyes had stayed perfectly intact since infancy and her hair belonged to her mother… such soft, unblemished skin covered her face, pale and creamy. Johanna blinked at this stranger before smiling awkwardly. She looked from side to side, taking in her barren surroundings.

'So erm… this is your house?' Again, Sweeney was gob smacked at the abnormality of hearing the girl speak. 'It's nice!' she lied, noticing a bowl of Gilly flowers by the smeared window that were obviously put there in a pathetic attempt to brighten up the room.

'Oh… yes, this is my house and my shop… it's so nice to meet you dear,' Sweeney babbled.

'Thank you for helping us,' Johanna said sweetly, a small smile triggering the roundness of her cheeks.

'You're welcome,' he replied, his throat dry. 'Johanna, could I talk to you please?' Johanna whipped round to face Sweeney, anxious.

'Erm… why?'

'I'll explain later. I mean, I'll talk to you later- well, talk to you now but I'll… erm… explain what I was going to explain in… yes. Could I, could I talk to you?' he babbled, his words spewing from his mouth in a confused jumble.

'I suppose so,' Johanna squeaked, still wary and slightly worried.

'Come here darling,' Sweeney said softly, his own behavior startling him. It had been so long since he had called anyone 'darling' before. The word tasted foreign yet sweet on his tongue. Johanna obediently followed Sweeney into his bedroom. Her eyes darted towards the bed and she froze in terror. 'It's alright,' he reassured her. 'I'm not going to hurt you just… sit next to me.' She squatted beside him on the bed, blinking into his eyes. 'Now, do you know about your parents?' Johanna squinted in confusion. What an odd question.

'Well, Judge Turpin said that they were dead and that my real name was Johanna Barker. That's all.' Sweeney nodded his head, taking it in.

'Judge Turpin was lying,'

'What?'

'I know it's a lot to take in sweet, but you have parents… well you have a father,' the girl gasped.

'Do you know my father Sir? Do you know where I might find him?' Sweeney took a deep breath, terrified of what he was about to say.

'He's sitting in front of you; Johanna… I am your father.' He noted her expression with anxious eyes, his heart thumping. Her brow furrowed slightly before her young face softened into the warmest smile Sweeney had ever seen.

'Father?' she whispered. Sweeney's bloodless lips stretched into a grin.

'Yes.' He tentatively reached out a hand and stroked Johanna's cheek. Johanna, who was still beaming, gradually leaned forward. She slowly unravelled her arms and began to wrap them gently around her father's waist, hugging him to her. Sweeney cautiously laid his arms on her back, his hands threading through her yellow hair with a gentleness he did not know he possessed. Johanna let out a happy sigh, her cheek against his chest. Without thinking Sweeney kissed her head, engulfed in the warmth that radiated from her. When they eventually broke apart Johanna let out a childish giggle, tucking a strand of yellow hair behind her ear. Sweeney simply stared adoringly at the child he had wanted to see for so long.

The next couple of minutes were spent reminiscing. Sweeney brought out the photographs of Johanna when she was a baby, pointing out her mother to her and noting all the little similarities. He talked about how much he'd missed her over the years and of how much he loved her as a baby and how much he loved her now. Johanna spoke of her years of solitude. She talked of how she'd always wanted a real father rather that the vile Judge Turpin and of how she'd wondered about her real family. She admitted to drawing pictures of what she thought her family would look like and recalled Judge Turpin ripping it to shreds and striking her. Sweeney felt a pained twinge when he heard of this story. 'Here,' he said, coming up behind Johanna and gently slipping the coat from her shoulders before she could stop him. After shedding the straight jacket Johanna wore only her ragged underthings, her back slashed with what looked like whip marks. Sweeney gasped and allowed the coat to fall in a heap on the floor. Johanna wrapped her arms around herself, hugging the flimsy torn material to her body. She had caught many a chill in that terrible dress. She earned the whip marks for singing and answering back to Mr. Fogg. The dress reminded her of all the awful things she had suffered in the asylum. It reminded her of the freezing cold barracks packed a dozen to one mattress. It reminded her of dark dingy days locked up with the screeching maniacs of London's gutter. It reminded her of the punishments she would suffer along with her fellow inmates.

Sweeney stared in horror at the scars streaking her back. 'Who did this?' he asked sharply.

'Mr. Fogg,' Johanna whispered, her golden hair curtaining her face. Sweeney swallowed back large lumps of sadness and hate, retrieved the coat from the floor and tenderly wrapped it round his daughter. Johanna looked like she wanted to dissolve into it. He knelt on one knee, trying his best to look Johanna in the eye.

'Listen to me darling,' he said, absent-mindedly stroking her hand. 'While I'm here, no-one is ever going to hurt you, I promise. Do you understand?' Johanna nodded slowly, her soft head bobbing up and down. 'That a girl-' All of a sudden there was a clattering noise as the door swung open.

'MR. TODD !' a horribly familiar voice bellowed.

'Father!' Johanna squealed at Todd, noticing Judge Turpin's growl. Sweeney's hand shot out protectively across his daughter, his arm shielding her body.

'It's alright,' he whispered. Johanna clutched his arm, propelling herself backwards onto the bed. Sweeney noticed her quiver. 'Don't worry pet… he won't hurt you, I'm here…' he was finding it hard to comfort her when he knew a blood bath would occur next door very soon. 'Johanna, you must listen. I'm going to kill this man now…' she let out a groan of despair '…but it's for your own good. I want revenge for your mother. How can you live freely whilst he's still alive… please understand I…'

'MR. TODD! WHERE IS SHE?' Sweeney put his finger to his lips, signaling to Johanna to be quiet. She nodded her head and curled herself up small, tucking her knees beneath her chin. He shut the door behind him.

'Johanna's below your honor… she's resting with my neighbor. Thank heavens; the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens too she has seen the error of her ways.'

'She has?' Turpin asked in awe.

'Oh yes, your lesson was well learned! She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness.'

'Then she shall have it.' There was a pause.

'How about a shave?' Turpin stared at Sweeney in confusion.

'Sit sir, sit!' he obediently lowered himself into the barber's chair.

'Ah, pretty women,' he chanted. 'Johanna, Johanna…' Sweeney went stiff, thinking of his little girl next door. He frowned at Turpin but continued to sing with him. 'How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit!' Turpin piped up.

'With fellow tastes… in women at least!'

'What's that?'

'The years no doubt have changed me, Sir. But then I suppose the face of a barber… the face of a prisoner, of a dog… is not particularly memorable!' Turpin turned reluctantly.

'Benjamin Barker,' he spat.

'BENJAMIN BARKER!' in a rush of gripping insanity, clouds of hate and fountains of blood Sweeney took his revenge. Red pain showered him, spraying from the deep incision in Turpin's neck. His hand and his razor were drenched, coated in an inviting, glistening crimson. Holding his weapon aloft he smiled before whipping round and slicing a cut in Turpin's throat with a quick swipe of his arm. The corpse spewed blood pathetically, dribbling onto the soaked sheet. With a clench of the pedal Sweeney's chair flipped backwards, sending the Judge's butchered body down the chute and into the bake house. A loud crack greeted his ears as he landed headfirst onto the floor. Sweeney pulled the chair back to its normal position and slowly made his way towards the door. He knocked.

'Johanna?' he whispered. 'I'm coming in now darling.' He gently pushed the door open. Johanna shrieked when she saw his bloodied clothes and began to sob. 'No, no, it's ok, I won't hurt you! Don't cry now lamb, it's done! It's over!' Sweeney glanced down at himself. 'Let me change first.' Johanna's sobbed merged into a feeble whimper. She swallowed and then nodded, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of Anthony's coat.

Once her father was dressed in clean clothes he appeared much less threatening. He'd already mopped the floor and cleaned the chair so there was no trace of Turpin left. 'Father… should we tell Anthony?' Johanna squeaked. Todd sighed.

'It's up to you. I think it would be a good idea to give him peace of mind but… well he doesn't even know I'm your father yet.' Sweeney stopped suddenly, sitting beside Johanna on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her. 'I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm sorry. It's just because I love you and I loved your mother… please try to understand darling. Do you forgive me?'

'I do, father.' She looked up at stared him in the eyes. Her smile crept back onto her face and Sweeney winked at her before pulling her into another embrace. They stayed enveloped together until someone came clattering through the door with clumsy feet.

'MR. TODD! JOHANNA!' Sweeney sighed.

'I wonder who that could be,' he muttered sarcastically. Johanna giggled, still hugging her father hard. 'Come on, we'd better explain,' he said, gently pulling away from his daughter. She smiled at him and took his hand. 'Let's go then little lamb.'

**THE END**

**Well that was a bit cuter than my other fics eh! Remember to request anything. Reviews would be very, VERY much appreciated too. :D :D :D :D**


End file.
